


Hidden Abilities

by Whoevenknows



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is actually a pretty handy guy to have around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Abilities

Two people living together would obviously bring strange habits up. After a few months of existing side by side, Mink had observed several small things Aoba did. He drooled a lot when he was in a deep sleep. When he was doing housework, he talked to himself if he thought no one else was around. He always touched his hair lightly and gently as if he still had feeling in it. 

But there were some things Mink had never expected.

Aoba always surprised him, but some of his hidden talents were unbelievable. 

It had started when Mink woke up one morning to find the water flowing from the pipes was a dingy yellow color.

"Mink? What are you doing?" Came Aoba's sleepy voice, as he nudged Mink's side. He'd gotten under the sink to try and determine the problem.

"Trying to fix the water." Mink grunted, sliding himself out carefully. He'd already bumped his head twice and wasn't willing to let it happen again. "I'll have to call a plumber."

"Why?" Aoba rose his eyebrow. 

"Do you want to drink and cook with dirty water?" 

"No. But why call a plumber? I can fix it." Aoba pushed past Mink, picked up some tools from the floor, and crawled under the sink himself. 

Ten minutes later, Aoba slid out and twisted the knob. The water flowed out clear and Aoba yawned. "There we go. Are you making coffee or should I?"

Mink stared at him, his usual stiff expression widened slightly in awe.

"What?" Aoba shrugged, grabbing a couple of mugs. "The pipes in Granny's house aren't exactly cutting edge. I had to fix them up a lot. This was no big deal." 

\----

The next time was the day after a rain storm. The roof had leaked and Mink had planned to fix it himself. But by the time he woke up, Aoba was gone, and there was noise coming from the roof. 

Walking outside and looking up had revealed Aoba had taken the job on himself. 

"Aoba." Mink called, bringing the blue haired man's attention to the ground.

"Oh Mink! Did I wake you up? Sorry about that."

Mink shook his head. "No, it wasn't you."

Aoba nodded and went back to his work. By the time he was done and climbing off the roof, Mink had brought a plate of food out for him. 

"I was going to do that."

"I know. But I got to it first."

"How did you know how to fix it?"

"My neighborhood growing up was full of aging people and buildings. Not exactly the type of people that need to get up the roof, you know." Aoba took a bite and smiled at Mink. "I've fixed enough roofs to know what I'm doing." 

"Hmm...." As it turned out, Aoba was pretty handy.

\----

It seemed Aoba never ran out of surprises. 

Rurakhan had had a malfunction and after checking every part inside him, Mink still had no idea what was going on. Nothing seemed to be wrong at all. He was usually pretty good with Allmates, but he was stumped this time.

As he stared into the mechincal parts, Aoba walked in, knocking his shoes off and hanging up his jacket. "I'm home."

"You're late." 

"Sorry, my shift ran late." Aoba sat on the couch next to Mink. "What are you doing to Tori? Is it upgrade time already?"

"There was a speech error." Mink answered simply, thinking maybe Aoba would know what was up. He did work at a parts shop for a while, didn't he? As he opened his mouth to ask, the Allmate was lifted from his hands and a cord was attached to Aoba's coil.

A few screens popped up, and Aoba typed on the keyboard that popped up. "It was simple software bug. Just give him a hard reset, and he should be back to normal." Aoba got up and moved to the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner."

Mink simply grunted in response, but inside he felt pride that his boyfriend was so good with these things. 

\----

Again. 

The two of them had been out for a walk along the town road when they came across a car with the hood popped up. A man was bent down inside, cursing, with a woman standing over him groaning about how they were going to be late. 

Before Mink realized it, Aoba had split off from him and went to the stranded couple. "Excuse me? May I help?"

The man popped his head up and grunted. "Be my guest." He moved aside and Aoba leaned over. Mink couldn't see what he was doing from across the street, but when Aoba came back up and told the man to try and start the car, it started almost instantly. 

"Wow, thank you!" The man grabbed Aoba's hand and shook it. 

"It's no problem. Glad to help!" Aoba nodded and walked back over to Mink. 

Mink grabbed Aoba's greasy hand and continued their walk. He'd learned not to question his lover's strange abilities.


End file.
